Y Juré Atraparte
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Zöe nunca soportó el dolor de perder a las personas que le caían bien. Menos, soportó ver que sus amigos perdieran personas que querían.


**Y Juré Atraparte.**

_– ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Para ya de una vez, Levi!_

Zoe Hanji seguía con dificultad los pasos del pequeño Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Aquél que una vez tuvo bajo su mando a cuatro brillantes hombres, ahora sólo tenía a un monstruo. Y a pesar de que lo habían recuperado ya sano y salvo, seguía siendo un monstruo.

No estaba de humor para tratar con la torpe y rara de Hanji. Levi, sinceramente, no quería saber nada con nadie.

Estaba harto. Completamente harto de la vida, de la muerte y de la sangre. Pero sobretodo, estaba completamente harto del ejército.

_– ¡Levi!_ –volvió a llamar su compañera.

_– ¡Calla de una vez!_ –Gritó él con voz grave en la calle vacía, deteniéndose y provocando que ella también lo hiciese, solo que unos pasos detrás _– ¡No tengo deseos de hablar contigo! ¡No quiero estar con nadie!_

Ni siquiera la miró cuando gritó. No se dio vuelta, solo se detuvo. Pero tampoco avanzó. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, enojado, molesto, dolido. Triste.

Los amigos cercanos de uno de sus subordinados le acababan de negar su presencia en el funeral. Zoe comentó que no era tan malo que fuese así, que era mejor que no asistiese. Levi comenzó a alejarse de ella desde entonces, hacía unas dos horas, más o menos.

_–Vamos, si ni siquiera me dejas hablarte ¿Crees que yo no sufro por la muerte de mis amigos? –_ le habló ella–. _Es duro, es difícil, lo sé. Pero verlos llorar a una lápida que no dice ni la mitad de lo que fueron, No hará que te sientas mejor. Además, estas cosas no los retratan como realmente fueron en vida._

Zoe hablaba con voz calmada, acercándose de a poco, lentamente, buscando calmarlo. Levi permanecía en silencio, quieto.

_– Les fallé, Hanji –_se atrevió a decir, aún sin mirarla–._ Les fallé a los cuatro como su superior... y como su amigo._

La mujer de lentes lo observó, por primera vez, sin saber que decirle. Era la primera vez que él se abría con ella.

Tras un largo rato de silencio, ella dio con una respuesta.

_– ¿Por qué? ¿En qué le fallaste?_ – Preguntó, haciendo que, él girara a verla, mirándola con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos_–. Tú les diste las órdenes acertadas para mantenerlos fuera del peligro. Les diste las armas, las instrucciones necesarias. Los entrenaste adecuadamente y los cuidaste sin consentirlos, sin que dependieran de ti._

_– Ellos no fallaron. Ellos eran los mejores–_ Hanji asistió.

_–Por supuesto. Pero nadie estaba preparado para el Titán Femenino._

_– Si yo hubiese estado con ellos, en vez de haberme rezagado para cargar gas... si yo no hubiese hecho caso a Irvin...–_ su voz se cortó y Levi dejó de hablar antes de revelar su caótico estado de ánimo interno.

_–Eso no lo sabes–_ continuó en su tono conciliador a medida que, discretamente se iba acercando–._ Incluso podrías haber muerto tú con ellos. Y tú no eres de los que piensan que quizás hubiese sido mejor así._

Hubo un largo silencio. Largo, largo silencio. Zoe estaba a dos o tres pasos de él ahora, pero dejó de moverse. El que Levi estuviese meditando la respuesta a un comentario de aquél estilo, era raro. Y la asustaba, en cierta manera.

_–Yo… sólo quería que ellos no muriesen_ –habló con voz delicada. La mujer lo miró, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de asombro y dolor.

Esta vez, Levi continuó caminando y Hanji no lo siguió.

En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a aquél Capitán de corta estatura, nunca, nunca escuchó aquél tono de voz. Nunca lo vio débil, ni siquiera enfermo o delirante a causa de una infección. Ella nunca vio a ninguno de sus amigos así.

Y ese día, Zoe se prometió que movería cielo y tierra para no tener que ver nunca a sus amigos así.

Ese día, juró atrapar al Titán Femenino y descargar en ella a su vieja yo, a esa Zoe que mataba cuanto Titán podía por el simple hecho que el odio hacia ellos la desbordaba.

* * *

Bien... esto es un resto de un capitulo de mi fic Punto de No Retorno. Fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí, quería hacer una escena en la explicara ese toque tan... lúgrebe en Hanji cuando atrapa a Annie y amenaza con clavarle la espada, tanto en el anime como en el manga. Además, del discurso que da cuando amenaza al Pastor Nick.

Nope, no es un Levihan, por si preguntan. Me imagino a Zoe más como una de esas personas felices, alegres y extrovertidas que, si no de sus amigos está mal, sacaría su lado sangriento y sádico ._. Y creo que Zoe considera a Levi un amigo ._.


End file.
